Defenders of The Empire: Alpha Flight
by Varus
Summary: A Star Wars story from Imperial POV. Alpha Flight chapter 2 up! The story is now complete. Wait for the second story. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own, nor did I create the Star Wars Universe.

The characters appearing in this story are all fictional. Any similarities with real-life personas are purely coincidental.

This is my first attempt at Star Wars fiction, although I've read quite a lot. Michael A. Stackpole's excellent series: Rogue Squadron is really what influenced me to start writing this story.

I've decided to attempt writing this fiction from the _Imperial_ POV, since I haven't seen any stories written that way. I believe the Empire and its warriors are worthy subjects. Their brutal efficiency and military technology has led me to wonder sometimes why the rag-tag rebellion could win.

Notes: This is the first chapter of the first story of a three part fiction titled "Defenders of The Empire." Each will feature a different main character, although the two other main characters and the other periphery characters will be there at the background of each story.

The stories take place in the events immediately before and during the battle of Hoth. The characters, a Gunnery Lieutenant, a TIE Interceptor pilot, and a Storm Trooper Sergeant, all served on the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger, under Captain Needa.

The first one is called "Alpha Flight." This is the story of the Interceptor pilot. You, dear reader, will find that I have included more types of craft than seen in the movie and the novels. This is both an attempt to rationalize the Imperial's military response to rebel threats, and to make the story a bit more exciting. These crafts were taken from the excellent LucasArts Game TIE Fighter, and from Starwars.com. There will be organizations and other things as well from the Star Wars expanded Universe.

Finally, I wish to express my gratitude to anyone willing to write a review of this story after reading it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

=====================================

**Alpha Flight.****Ch.**** 1**

            The scramble alarm sounded without warning. Pilots raised from their sabacc tables and tore themselves off the comfortable couches in the ready room. The echo of dozens of running feet reverberated in the corridors of the flight deck of the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger.

            "Well, there goes the peace and quiet", Jaxon Trax muttered under his breath as he reluctantly pulled on his boots. He followed the last group of pilots out of the ready room and turned left towards the briefing room. He was a relatively new pilot on board the Star Destroyer. He had just arrived a couple of months earlier with a group of replacement pilots. 

            The briefing room was already darkened. Jaxon could see the intelligence staff conferring on the podium ahead, the large holo-projector in front of the room was still dark. He sat beside Ginn Alrehati, one of the senior pilots and his flight leader.

            "What's going on Lieutenant?" he asked conversationally as he picked up the briefing data-pad provided on the arms of his chair. The data-pad, like the holo-projector, was also blank. "I don't see much here, I guess the spooks are going to send us out barely briefed again."

           "Beats me," answered Ginn. He was not known for his conversational skills because he preferred his answers, if any, short. He looked, as ever, unworried about the situation. He was known as the best pilot on board.

            In front of the room, the holo-projector flickered to life. The intelligence staff, spooks in slang, checked the display and made minor adjustments. Jaxon could see pilots squirming in their seats, impatiently waiting for the briefing to begin. 

            "All right gentlemen, we'll begin," the leader of the Intelligence Staff said in his raspy voice. The pilots never really got along with the spooks, mostly because the information they supplied, which had direct correlation with their survival, was usually inadequate. The pilots saw them as stay-behind puppies that had too much control over their fates. While the spooks saw the pilots as expendable assets to be unleashed at will against the enemies of the Empire. The enmity between the two groups was well known. The leader of the spooks turned to face the holo-projector and punched in a few keys.

            "We are here in Derra IV, in the Kuat sector. As you know, our Star Destroyer was assigned here to monitor rebel smuggling activities and help safe-guard Kuat Drive Yards from any attacks. At 0400 this morning, our sensors picked up a group of bulk freighters entering the system. They answered our hail, and supplied us with the right security code." White icons appeared on the holo-projection, showing the position, heading, and speed of the convoy as it entered the system. Jaxon saw that there were 4 bulk freighters in total. "However, further scrutiny revealed that the code had been sliced illegally on Borgo Prime, the asteroid mining depot. When challenged by this fact, the convoy made an abrupt change of heading and increased speed to flank. They are trying to escape Derra IV's gravity well and escape into hyperspace. We cannot let that happen." As he spoke, the white icons on the holo-projection turned to red and Jaxon could see the aspect change of the convoy. _Definitely trying to make a run_ he thought to himself. The spook leader continued his intelligence briefing," We believe the convoy is carrying weapons and base parts for the new rebel base Lord Vader is searching. As such, we wish to capture at least two of the ships and interrogate the crew. The rest of the convoy is to be destroyed. To this end, the Avenger's fighter and assault gunboat complement will sortie. I now turn the briefing over to Lieutenant Commander Merck, Commander if you please," he gestured at the man to his left and then sat down.

            Lieutenant Commander Janus Merck was the Flight Operations Officer of the Star Destroyer Avenger. He was a short and thickly built man of about 40. His age alone spoke highly of his skills, since usually TIE Fighter pilots did not live to be that old. This fact was attributed more to the TIE Fighter's notorious lack of shields than the lack of skill of Imperial pilots. It was said that the new Advanced model of the fighters, and another even more advanced and highly secret model, will have shields and even a hyper drive. But Jaxon knew that he probably wouldn't be flying them. The Commander stood and entered a sequence of data into the holo-projector. More icons appeared, detailing flight tasks and designations.

            "All right, the job is to interdict this convoy, disable at least 50% of the ships, and marginalizing the rest. So here's what we'll do. TIE Interceptor Alpha, that's you Alrehati, will fly CAP. Some of these freighters have been modified to include a flight deck. There maybe Z-95s or even X-Wings in them. So they're yours to deal with, and plus the possibility of rebel reinforcement hypering in." The holo-projection icon of Alpha appeared and moved to position. "TIE Fighter Beta will be available to reinforce you if necessary. Now, TIE Fighter Gamma will escort Assault Gunboat Delta to the target, after Alpha has secured the area. Delta, you are to engage the convoy and disable them. Remember, we need two intact. When the two freighters have been disabled, and the rest destroyed, Assault Transports Omega 1 and 2 will launch to board the freighters. During this time, all fighters deployed will fly CAP around them. Once boarding operations are complete, Gamma will escort the transports back to the Avenger. Gamma will then resume CAP, while Alpha and Delta are recovered. Beta, if they are deployed, will be last in. Any questions?" The Commander asked looking at the pilots. There were none. "That's it. Suit up and let's get this done."

            The pilots filed out of the room and headed towards the hangar. On the way they would make a stop at the prep room to pick up their helmets and survival gears. The TIE series of fighters do not have life support on board, so the pilots had to wear a full helmet and survival gear. The Assault Gunboats have them on board, however, and their pilots were not encumbered by the heavy equipment.

            Jaxon walked with Ginn Alrehati into the prep room. Although he was relatively new, his skills and marks at the Imperial Navy Academy had earned him to fly the Interceptor. He knew that the Interceptor held the edge over most rebel fighters, except the A-Wing, in terms of speed and maneuverability. But the lack of shields made the Interceptor especially vulnerable. He had been assigned as Gin's wingman, after his previous one fell prey to a rebel X-Wing fighter.

            "Listen kid," Ginn suddenly turned to him. "You'll be watching my ass out there, so here's what I want you to do. You follow my lead. Don't get cocky. Forget any assumption that you are a superior pilot over the rebels because that just ain't the truth. I know what they said in the Academy, but I've been here. I've done the deed. Throw them out of the window, you understand?" Jaxon nodded nervously. This was the first time Gin ever talked to him this long, he guessed correctly that it was so because this was his first sortie against the rebel alliance. So far he had only came up against pirates and mercenaries. "You're a good pilot. But if you don't watch _your_ ass out there, you'll end up some rebel's kill paint. Now, don't ever try to go head-to-head with them. You'll lose. They have shields and you don't. Always try to get behind them. If you can, with the X-Wings and Y-Wings, try to kill the astromech units they have perched behind the cockpits. It'll blind them and make your life easier. Got that?" Jason nodded again. He knew a good lesson when he heard one. This one was one of those. Gin seemed pleased with his understanding and clapped him once on his shoulder, "You'll be fine kid. Let's get this show on the road."

==================================

            The beauty of space always took his breath away every time he saw it, and it did again as he launched from the Star Destroyer. To his right and left he saw other flights assigned to this mission forming up with their leaders. The Assault Transports hung well back under the protection of the Star Destroyer. _I wonder if Dexar's squad got this mission, _he thought to himself, thinking of his Storm Trooper friend.

            "Alpha, form up," came Ginn's voice, metallic in his helmet communication gear. Alpha flight of eight Interceptors formed in an inverted-V formation behind Ginn's Alpha 1. The Interceptors' deadly forms raced towards their targets.

            Ahead of them they could see the freighters. Big and ungainly, they did sport a quad of heavy laser cannons each, and thus quite deadly to the unshielded Interceptors and Fighters. But the transports weren't their concerns. They were looking for signs of snub-fighter escorts or reinforcements.

            Jaxon could see a panel opening on the starboard side of the outer most freighter. He felt a knot of ice formed in his stomach. _Oh shit, they have hangars._ Right on cue he could see dark forms spilling out of the opening. He pressed the transmit key on his yoke, "Heads up people! We've got fighters coming."

            He punched in his target acquisition key. Immediately the Multi-Purpose screen in front of him showed his first target. _Z-95s, this shouldn't be too difficult. _He followed Ginn's Interceptor in as he flew an intercept course towards the hostile fighters.

            "Alpha this is Control," came the voice of the Flight Controller on board the Avenger. "You've got twelve, that is one two Z-95s vectoring to your location. Alpha you are weapons free. Engage and terminate." The instruction came from an emotionless voice with a clipped Imperial accent.

            "Roger Control," Ginn acknowledged. "All right Alpha, split to elements and engage. Two form up loose on me. We're going for the kill. The rest, designate your targets and engage." Ginn's command sounded cool and confident. The rest of the flight drew their confident from their flight leader as they split into 4 elements of two Interceptors' each. 

            Jaxon kept up with his flight leader as they vectored and screamed towards the lead Headhunter. He knew that Ginn would take the Headhunter designated Gold 1 in their targeting system. He would take Gold 2. He also knew that the Headhunter was no match for an Interceptor. Although it had the shields capacity and hull durability of an X-Wing, it was not as maneuverable and was only armed with a couple of blasters on each wing tip and two concussion missile launchers. 

            "Two break on my mark," Ginn's voice came in his helmet. Jaxon keyed an acknowledgement and continued his course. They were heading right for the Headhunters. The move was designed to make the Headhunter pilots over confident by thinking that the Interceptors were going head to head with them. Because he had been training with Ginn in the simulator, he knew that his flight leader would break to starboard, and that he was supposed to break port. He readied himself for the moment.

            Two lights flicked to life on his Heads Up Display. One designating that a fighter is tracking him for laser shots, the other one told him that someone is trying to get a missile lock on him. Neither one worried him much. They had trained for this situation many times on the simulators.

            "Mark!" Ginn snapped as his Interceptor cut sharply up and starboard. Jaxon pushed his yoke down and to the left, and at the same time stomping on the left rudder pedal. From the corner of his eye he could see scarlet blaster bolts from the Headhunters lancing through the point in space where Ginn and him were before their break. He pulled back at his yoke to the right and completed the loop that placed him behind the Headhunter. He pushed his throttle down while flicking his power resource level to increase the charge of his laser. Although it slowed his Interceptor down, he was still fast enough to catch up with the Headhunter. The Headhunter, realizing his mistake, tried to maneuver away from Jaxon by diving to port. But he was too slow. Jaxon stayed right with him and tightened his fingers around the button on his yoke. Green laser bolts lanced towards the Headhunter and impacted on its shields. He kept firing on the Headhunter until he saw his lasers finally pierced the shield and impacted behind the cockpit of his target. The Headhunter began to roll as parts of the cockpit area started to break apart. Jaxon knew that the pilot was dead and broke away from it. He felt the mild shockwave of the Headhunter exploding as he flew towards Ginn. 

            He saw Ginn's Interceptor already behind his second target. Debris and pieces of Headhunters floated around them. The rest of Alpha flight also did well. Only a few of the Headhunters were still flying and he already could see one limping back towards the freighters. 

            "This is Alpha 1, area secure, Gamma and Delta are clear for run," Ginn reported to the Flight Control. Jaxon pulled up his map and saw that Gamma and Delta flights are already vectoring towards the freighters. The sleek but slower Assault Gunboats were preceded by the TIE Fighters of Gamma flight. He formed up on Ginn's Interceptor and together they flew towards the Alpha rallying point. All eight Interceptors were there. Ginn ordered them to form up again and they began to fly their patrol.

            Gamma flight broke left and right just before they entered the freighters' gun range, while the Assault Gunboats dove in after their prey. Jaxon could see the occasional red streak of concussion missiles and the green bolts of laser cannons impacting on the freighters' shields and hull. Some of the Gunboats, clearly tasked to disable two of the freighters fired their ion cannons. Blue bolts streaked towards their targets. Electrical spider webs traced their way across the freighters as their systems shut down and their engines flickered dead.       

The other two freighters weren't so fortunate. Concussion missiles and the heavier proton torpedoes impacted on their hulls. Bulkheads collapsed and flames shot out of window ports. Jaxon knew that the freighters probably attempted to surrender. _Betray the Empire, you fools, and die a traitor's death. _He felt neither pity nor remorse for the rebel crew. It was, after all mistakes of their own. 

He glanced down at his map and saw that the Assault Transports are already moving to dock with the two surviving freighters. Gamma group had already formed an escort for the transports as the rest of the Imperial fighters flew in patrol pattern. The rebels didn't usually surrender this easily, so they were expecting rebel reinforcements.

The Transports docked with the freighters. Jaxon tried to imagine the scene of Storm Troopers bursting into the transports, killing or stunning all in their path. He knew they would succeed. All he needed to do is keep them safe from snub-fighters.

"Alpha flight, we detect multiple rebel hostiles reverting to real space. Vector and intercept. Targets are T-Wing class fighters and Lambda-class shuttles," the voice of the controller startled him out of his reverie. The Lambda shuttles clearly are attempting to rescue the crew of the freighters while the T-Wing fighters provided escort. The T-Wings were designed as cheap replacement fighters for the Rebellion. Sporting three wings at the back, one up right and two horizontals, they had the hull integrity and maneuverability of an X-Wing, but the shields and weapons of an A-Wing. In the right hands, a T-Wing could be dangerous indeed to the unarmoured TIEs, however, since the pilots were mostly fresh replacements, the odds were shifted to the TIEs's advantage.

Jaxon followed his flight leader as the latter put his Interceptor into a lazy turn to port. In the distance he could see the Lambda-class shuttles and the T-Wings speeding towards the freighters. He received his target designation from Ginn and saw that again he had been assigned the number two T-Wing, while Ginn would take out the leader.

"Gamma you have the shuttles. Delta group, lock on the T-Wings and fire your missiles, then hang back to pick off any one that got through. Alpha, engage the T-Wings," Ginn's crisp order issued from the communications package. Already the TIE Fighters of Gamma flight were vectoring toward the shuttles. Jaxon could see in his sensors that the Assault Gunboats of Delta flight were forming up behind them, ready with their missile locks.

The ranged were closing fast between the T-Wings and the Interceptors when all of a sudden red streaks shot past Jaxon's cockpit. Immediately he realized that the Assault Gunboats had launched their concussion missiles and were turning back to serve as the rear guards over the transports and freighters. The T-Wing pilots saw this and tried to shy away. Jaxon saw one of the missile impacting on a T-Wing's shield as it tried to evade. The explosion seemed to throw the craft around a little bit but the pilot seemed to gain his bearings immediately. To no avail. One of Alpha's flight element closed in and Jaxon saw green laser bolts stabbed at the diminished shields of the craft, which quickly collapsed, then at the hull it self. The T-Wing broke apart, with the wings separating from the body and the fuselage spinning away before exploding. 

Another T-Wing caught two concussion missiles at once. As the fighter broke apart, Jaxon saw the pilot bailing out. "Control this is Alpha two, we've got a rebel pilot extra-vehicle here," he reported to the Avenger. The flight controller responded by sending out a recovery shuttle to pick up the pilot. _I do not envy that man,_ Jaxon thought to himself. 

            At that moment, the two groups of fighter finally closed in. A close in dogfight ensued with the Interceptors splitting up into disciplined flight elements. Ginn's Interceptor dove and weaved behind a fleeing T-Wing before finally dispatching it in a burst of flame. Jaxxon broke port and fell into the tail of another T-Wing. To his right-back, he saw Ginn forming up to wing him. The rebel pilot tried several sharp turns to escape Jaxon, but he deftly stayed with his quarry. Whenever the T-Wing would enter his sights, he'd squeeze off several laser fires to weaken the fighter's shields. The T-Wing pulled a snap roll to the right and tried to veer off. Jaxon anticipated his move and slammed on the right rudder pedal, turning with the T-Wing. He calculated the right lead on his target and triggered his lasers. The bolts hit the T-Wing squarely on the right side, puncturing the already weak shields and impacting on the hull and cockpit. The canopy shattered and Jaxon could see the pilot's blackened body inside a split second before the T-Wing exploded.

            The T-Wing flight was completely annihilated with only one survivor captured for interrogation. Jaxon saw that Gamma flight also had finished up its fight with the Lambda shuttles. Debris and pieces of T-Wings and Shuttles floated around them, along with several charred or frozen bodies. He couldn't believe that his first fight with the Rebels was such a success. The only Imperial casualties were two Gamma wing TIE Fighters, while the Rebels suffered the loss of twelve Z-95 Headhunters, eight T-Wings, four Lambda-class shuttles, and four freighters, two being captured intact. _I never guessed it would be quite like this, _he thought as he suddenly felt drained. The battle had excited him. The adrenalin rush that he felt, the pounding of his heart, the sharp increase of his senses' performance, it had exhilarated him. Now that the battle was over, he felt fatigued. More tired than he ever felt all his life. 

            "All elements, Omega has finished docking operations. Gamma, escort Omega back to the Avenger and dock. Alpha and Delta fly CAP for the transports. They will enter Hyper-space. Once they do, RTB. Control out."

            "Roger control," Ginn's voice still sounded calm. _Nothing excites that man_ Jackson thought as he complied with Control's direction and followed Ginn as they flew track pattern around the transports. Today's battle had been a great victory for the Empire, and he looked forward for the celebration at the mess hall later tonight. _Lum__ and Ale will flow freely, and perhaps I'll get some time alone with Delia_. Delia Rapax was a Gunnery Lieutenant on board the Avenger. Remembering the Empire's attitude towards women, something which he did not agree with, she had managed to climb the ladder and commanded a battery of turbo-lasers.  He had caught her fancy about a week after he arrived on board the Star Destroyer, and the feeling was mutual. He looked forward for it now that everything's finished and he had time to think about things other than space combat.

            The transports aligned themselves to their exit point and reverted into Hyper-space. Immediately Alpha and Delta flights turned towards the Avenger. Delta flight was recovered first, followed by Alpha. Jaxon Trax were credited with two kills, while Ginn Alrehati got four. That night the Lum and Ale flowed freely on board the Avenger. The mood was bright after the victory. Jaxon also found out how gentle Delia Rapax could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes for Chapter 2.

A rationalization of ranks and branches of service.

I have noticed that no authors so far have provided a complete rationalization of Imperial and Rebel/New Republic ranks. As such, we have no clear guidance on which ranking system that both parties use. On Michael Stackpole's Rogue Squadron, for instance, the Squadron leader, Wedge Antilles, was given the rank of Commander, somewhat referring to the United States Navy ranking system. However, his XO, Tycho Celchu and later Nawara Ven, held the rank of Captain, which is a paradox since in the United States Navy, Captain outranks Commander, and suggests that Commander here is the equivalent of an Army Major. 

The branches of service too are somewhat confused. Are the TIE Fighters squadrons in the Star Destroyers part of Imperial Navy (becoming their Naval Aviation)? Or is there a different branch for ground/space station based Fighters (their, say, Imperial Aerospace Force)? 

As the answers to these questions can never be found authoritatively, short of having a direct interview with Mr. Lucas himself, we have to make several assumptions on these cases.

First, I will assume that _all _TIE units, Assault Gunboat Units, Shuttles, Transports, and other space-going vessels are part of the Imperial Navy, also including Imperial Naval Troopers. Second, Storm Troopers and other ground elements are part of the Imperial Army. 

As such, I've decided to organize Imperial Ranking system based on what I know from real-life military units. Since the Naval Personnel I include in these stories are officers, enlisted naval personnel plays only a small part of my story, the ranking system I've written here pertains only to the officer class.

Navy Ranks are:

Ensign.

Lieutenant Junior Grade.

Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Commander.

Commander.

Captain.

Rear Admiral.

Vice Admiral.

Admiral.

Grand Admiral.

You will find, dear readers, that in the story about the Storm Trooper Sergeant, enlisted personnel play a significant part. As such I've decided to include enlisted ranks in the system. The ranks are:

Private.

Lance Corporal.

Corporal.

Sergeant.

Sergeant First Class.

Staff Sergeant.

Master Sergeant.

Sergeant Major.

And the officers are:

Second Lieutenant.

First Lieutenant.

Captain.

Major.

Lieutenant Colonel.

Colonel.

Brigadier.

Major General.

Lieutenant General.

General.

Marshall.

I hope this will shed some light to the Imperial chain of command that will influence many of the events in my story.__

This is the second and last chapter of Alpha Flight. The disclaimer on the first chapter stands.

I hope you will enjoy this as much as the first chapter, and see you in the next installment of the Defenders of the Empire: Sword of the Avenger. 

Thanks!!!

======================================

**Alpha Flight: Chapter 2.**

            Hyperspace transit was the only times the crew of a starship can somewhat relax. Because of the impossibility for any operations to commence in hyperspace, the only crew that was on duty were the navigators, and all they did was monitor.

Jaxon Trax and Delia Rapax were lying in bed in the latter's quarter. Because of Jaxon's junior rank, he had to share his accommodations with three other pilots of his flight. While Delia's quarters, although small, was private. They were enjoying the few private moments they had in each other's arms. For a while, the civil war didn't exist. There were only them in the galaxy.

            The intelligence garnered from the interrogation of the freighter crew and the lone surviving T-Wing pilot indicated that the Rebel fighters were staging out of a space station at the Yagh'dul system. The freighter crew didn't provide anything useful to add. They were only given a checkpoint coordinate where they were supposed to meet a Rebel escort of X-Wings. Captain Needa, prudently, ordered the _Avenger_ to hyperspace to the coordinates immediately, but they were too late. There were no signs of Rebel activities there. Barely did they arrive at the coordinates, a priority message was sent to the _Avenger_, ordering them to rendezvous with Darth Vader's flagship in Corellian space.

            "Mmmm…are you happy you're going home?" Delia murmured into Jaxon's ear as she snuggled against him on the bed. Her flesh felt the warm to the touch, and the warm afterglow of their lovemaking was still somewhat clouding his mind. The standard issue Imperial Navy blanket wasn't _that_ comfortable, but they had to make do with what they had. 

            "Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to shuttle to the surface. From what I heard, Lord Vader is ordering a galaxy-wide sweep for this new rebel base that's supposed to exist. If you ask me, I doubt it exists at all," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Their relationship was somewhat unusual in Imperial standards, since not many women wanted to get involved with a TIE pilot. The relationships didn't usually last long, mostly because of the pilots' demise.

            "Doubt Lord Vader do you? Be careful my dear, if ISS hears you, you're in mighty big trouble," she warned him. Doubting Darth Vader was not the smart thing to do. Unless, of course, you were the Emperor. 

            "Well, they've been pretty elusive so far. Personally I doubt the Rebels have the capacity of recovering so quickly from the pounding we gave them after Yavin. I think they're just lying low, you know, lick their wounds. It'll be really foolish of them to provoke us by, say, making a new secret base. Whatever you say about those rebels, I know they aren't _that _foolish," he said confidently. Jaxon, like most other Imperial personnel, was certain that the rebellion was doomed from the start. They didn't know much about what happened at Yavin, but they were shocked to hear that the rebels managed to destroy the Empire's new Planetary Ore Extractor. Code-named the Death Star, and Jaxon _did_ feel that it was quite an ominous name for an ore extractor, it was said that Grand Moff Tarkin died heroically while defending the station, bravely refusing the pleas to evacuate from his subordinates. It was also said that Lord Vader barely escaped, although how _anyone _could be such a threat to the Lord's life was beyond him.

            Delia frowned, "How about the freighters at Derra IV? They _were _carrying base materials and spare parts for military speeders. And the rebels did send those T-Wings to rescue them, so they must be pretty important."

            "Well, perhaps they were desperate? After Yavin, I'd imagine that it's really hard right now for them to get freighters and their crews to want to work for them. Harder still for them to get parts and weapons. Maybe they just didn't want to loose those parts because they knew that they weren't going to be able to get them again for a few months." Jaxon answered, although Delia's question did intrigue him. He had found out from Dexar Krester, his good friend who was a Storm Trooper, that the freighters contained cold weather shelters and conversion parts for military land speeders. He wondered if Lord Vader's suspicion was right after all.

            Delia looked thoughtful. She looked like she wanted to ask him something, and then decided against it. Jaxon looked at him and frowned. He gently brushes her cheek with his hand while looking deeply into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips, and felt her kiss him back. "What is it Delia? What's on your mind?" He asked gently.

            "Jax, I want to ask you something," she said carefully. "Do you…do you believe what they say about Lord Vader? Do you believe that he was a Jedi? And that he really knows how to wield the Force?" She said it slowly, as if it was something alien, something exotic.

            "Well…you know…Dex said that he knows some Stormies that were there at the Death Star when Vader fought that old guy with lightsabers….and the only people who used lightsabers were the Jedi. So I guess he might know a thing or two about them. And besides, the Imperial Museum in Coruscant does acknowledge that Vader was a Jedi who saw the light, so to say…" his voice trailed off as he contemplated the question. As Imperial soldiers, they were taught that the Jedi were evil, and that the Emperor and Lord Darth Vader had to save the galaxy from the clutches of their power hungry hands. For them, the Force was an ancient religion that nearly destroyed the galaxy. They Jedi were also guilty of unwillingness to act to protect the galaxy, hiding behind their so-called principles.  

            "Yeah, but he's using the _dark _side of the Force isn't he? I mean, that's supposed to be the evil side Jax. If he's the good guy, then shouldn't he use the _light_ side?" Delia persisted. It was the very thing that attracted Jaxon to her. She was smart, sharp, and very critical.

            "Well maybe it's one of those things where the light is bad and the dark is good? I don't know babe. I don't know much about the Force, just what they told us in the academy pretty much. To dig more would be unwise. I am intrigued though, I must confess. I mean, the rebels believe so much about this thing. They keep saying 'may the force be with you' every time they're about to do something, so it must be pretty important," Jaxon answered his lover. The fact that this Force was so revered by the rebels did pique his interest. However, to research too much into the force, unless it was sanctioned by the Emperor, was strictly forbidden. _Why? _He often asked him self. _If it can do no more harm, why couldn't we look into it?_

            They were silent for a moment as they contemplated the questions and answers given. There were things that they did not fully understand about the war, but then again, they were only junior officers.

"Well, how about the war? What do you think? I mean, yeah we fight he rebels because if we don't, they'll kill us, but over all, what do you think?" She asked again. They knew that they can only talk this way in the privacy of her quarters. To even ask these questions publicly was to invite a visit from the Imperial Security Service, something everyone with a right mind dreaded.

            "No one likes war Delia, much less the warriors themselves…but I guess it's necessary. I don't agree with many Imperial policies, like towards aliens and women, but that's what I joined the military for you know, to be in the position to influence the changes necessary. To fight outside of it is illegal. What the rebels are doing is an armed insurrection against a government legally in place in the galaxy, thus taking it beyond the line of legality. Look at that Organa princess for instance. If she was really serious about making a change, then shouldn't she be in Coruscant trying to work the system? Instead of cavorting with smugglers and murderers waging this war? Like I said, this war is unfortunate but necessary. The Empire can't just concede the demands of these rebels. If we do that, then any crack-pot with enough money to build a fleet can just force their will against us, and that wouldn't do at all. Imagine the chaos that will ensue if that were allowed to happen. Our government is not perfect, no government is, but I think it has the best chance of bringing order to the galaxy," Jaxon answered his lover. He was fully convinced that the Imperial cause was just. The destruction of Alderaan also strengthened his resolve, especially since he heard that the Rebels destroyed Alderaan because it was starting to sway to the Empire's cause, and to lure the Death Star. _Such atrocities must be stopped. If the rebels are willing to do that to an inhabited planet, then they are the enemy of the entire galaxy and they must be destroyed._

            Delia frowned as she framed her next question, "Jax, you know Alderaan's destruction doesn't make sense. The rebels drew support from Alderaan. Leia Organa is also from Alderaan. If the Rebels _did _destroy it, then shouldn't she be on our side now? Fighting the very people that destroyed everything she ever knows?"

            "Perhaps she's power hungry. If she's callous enough to let her people die to gain power for herself, she certainly fits the profile of the rebels," he answered, although there was a pang of doubt in his heart. From what he knew of Leia Organa, she didn't seem to exhibit those qualities at all. "But who are we to question why, my love. We are but to do or die," his voice trailed off as his mind drifted to philosophical questions about the war and the Empire as a whole. 

            "I guess," Delia frowned. "Still, it should be nice to know exactly what you're fighting for, or dying for." She said as she hugged him tighter. She loved him dearly, and was afraid for him every time he deployed. TIE pilots had a notoriously short life expectancy and she didn't want to lose the love of her life. Not to some rebel.

            She stifled his answer by a deep kiss. She didn't want to talk about the war anymore. She just wanted to enjoy her time with him before whatever events the conflict had in store for them tore them apart from each other again. He full heartedly agreed with her and kissed her back passionately. With wild abandon they made love again and again as the _Avenger_ plunged through hyper space.

========================================

            Jaxon and Delia walked together to the communal mess hall on board the Star Destroyer. As the ship was home away from home for its crew, it was fully equipped with all the necessary comforts that can ease life in space. The mess hall was part of the recreation deck on board the Destroyer. It was lined with shops, sports facilities, and entertainment centres. It was also the only part of the ship that gave in to esthetics. While other parts of the ships had shiny black durasteel floors, bare metal walls, and harsh lighting, the recreation deck, while maintaining the shiny durasteel flooring, sported artful decorations on the walls and living plants along the corridors. Soft music played from the several bars and entertainment centres available, and queues of soldiers could be seen outside the holo-theatres, lining up to see the newest shows.

            They found an empty table and sat down. A silver protocol droid came up to take their orders of food and beverage, and then moved on to the next table. Here and there knots of Imperial personnel in their various uniforms sat together and were talking, laughing, playing sabacc cards, and were generally living life. _It's almost normal, _Jaxon mused to himself, _like the war isn't here and we have no care in the world. _

            "Hey you lovebirds. Mind if we join in?" A voice snapped Jaxon out of his reverie. He looked up to see a tall man and a woman, both wearing the gray-green uniforms of the Imperial Army. The man was lean and wiry, with sand-blonde hair and an easy smile. The woman was almost as tall as the man, with short black hair, and a graceful face.

            "Well, two-forty-seven, how nice of you to come. And out of armour too!" Jaxon smiled at his friend Dexar Krester. Jaxon and Dexar were childhood friends, growing up at Centerpoint on Corellia. While Jaxon decided to go to the Academy and join the Navy, Dexar decided to enlist and become a Storm Trooper. 

            "Har har. Really funny Jax," Dexar replied with a charming smile. They both sat down opposite Jaxon and Delia. "Hey Delia, long time no see. How are things in the turrets?" He said as he poked and prodded his food.

            "Not too bad Dex," Delia replied. She had grown fond of Jaxon's best friend. "By the way, you should introduce the lady to us Dex. It's only polite you know," she said in a mocking tone.

            Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Storm Troopers, what do they know about manners?" He grinned at Dexar. "I'm Jaxon Trax, this is Delia Rapax," he said to the woman.

            "I'm Tsavionne Revii, nice to meet you," she replied, taking Jax's outstretched hand, then Delia's. Jaxon noticed that his friend was looking rather softly at her. _Dex__ and a woman, well this is certainly new. That boy is about as rough around the edges as the Sandpeople. _

Dexar cleared his throat then spoke, his voice was filled with affection. "Tsa here is an armourer. She's really good with a blaster you know. You wouldn't believe what she can do to a damaged weapon. Give it to her, and she'll have it good to go in a matter of hours."

            Tsavionne blushed visibly. She looked at Dexar and lightly kissed his cheeks before talking, "Well, I do my best. I grew up a mechanic's daughter, so I know quite a bit about these things. And besides, it's a hobby of mine."

           Jaxon looked at Dexar, but the latter just blushed and looked away. _She likes him too! The Galaxy is really changing, _Jaxon thought to himself. Noticing his friend's ill-comfort he changed the topic, "So what's up Dex? Hear anything about where we're going?"

            Dexar seemed relieved to be talking about something else other than his love-life. "Did you guys hear? We're supposed to be meeting Lord Vader's flagship. The _Executor_! I can't wait to see that beauty," he said with open admiration.

            "What's so special with the _Executor_?" Tsavionne asked him. She did not know much about star ships since before the Avenger, she was always stationed on ground.

            "It's the new Super Star Destroyer Tsa. Eight kilometers long, sixteen Fighter squadrons, two complete Storm Trooper Regiments plus walker and ground assault units, and who knows how many batteries! That thing could take on a whole system by itself," he answered, wide eyed with wonder.

            "Yeah, and I heard it carries the new TIE Advanced fighters," Dexar chimed in. The TIE Advanced was the newest TIE Series in service, and the first TIE sporting a hyper-drive and shields. It was also the first Imperial fighter to be equipped with warhead launchers. Although regular TIE Fighters and Interceptors _could _be modified to carry concussion missiles, it was rarely done because the targeting computer wasn't designed to track and lock targets for warhead launches. When it _was _done, the targeting computer had to be supplemented by a tracking and acquisitioning system taken from the TIE Bomber. Not surprisingly, the result was far from optimum. Fast, agile, and deadly, the TIE Advanced could out fight and out fly any Rebel fighter craft, including the A-Wing. Some Imperial pilots already nicknamed it the TIE Avenger.

            "You think you'll ever fly in it Jax? 'Cause if you do, I want a ride in the trainer!" Dexar said to his best friend. Although he was a Storm Trooper, Dexar loved flying.

            "Maybe, if I'm good enough," Jaxon answered hopefully. He dreamed of flying the TIE Advanced everyday. He was hoping that he would build enough skill and experience to qualify for TIE Advanced training.

            "Got any other gossips Dex?" Delia asked Dexar. Being an enlisted man, Dexar got more gossip and snippets of information, since enlisted men tended to talk to each other more than officers do. And Dexar, being Jaxon's best friend, was more than happy to impart his knowledge to them.

            "Yeah, I heard that four other Destroyers had been summoned. The _Avarice, Vengeance, Adjudicator, _and the _Accuser._Plus us and the Executor, that's six Star Destroyers, plus the requisite frigates and cruisers and other ships, of course. But six Star Destroyers working together, this has to be something big!" Dexar said with a grin. "Maybe Lord Vader had found the rebels after all."

            "Six Destroyers is a lot," Delia mused to no one in particular. "Especially with one Super Star Destroyer. How big is this rebel base? What could possibly need six Star Destroyers? Are we taking on the entire Rebel fleet?"

           "Perhaps he wants to ensure success. Maybe the whole leadership of the Rebellion is there. I mean, if Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Mon Mothma are all there, it makes sense to try to end this in one huge sweep," Tsavionne speculated. It did make sense. The Empire had been scouring the galaxy for the top four rebel leaders. 

            The alarm cut their conversation short. The _Avenger_ was about to revert back to realspace. Everywhere crew members rushed to the nearest view port, mainly anticipating the view of the Empire's greatest warship. Delia, Jaxon, Dexar, and Tsavionne were no exceptions. They practically ran to the nearest view port from their table, already starting to get crowded by gathering soldiers.

            The white tunnel in which they were traveling suddenly broke into thousands of light points. They looked about expectantly, trying to get the first glance of the Super Star Destroyer. What they did see immediately was Corellia, Dexar and Jaxon's home planet. Delia glanced at them to see gentle smiles on their lips. They missed their home quite a bit after months in space. The next thing that caught their attention was the view of three other Star Destroyers in the system. To their starboard hovered the _Vengeance, Adjudicator,_ and _Avarice_. It was indeed an impressive sight. Never before had they seen such a blatant show of Imperial might.

            "There! Up there! That's the _Executor_!" Cried one crew member excitedly. They all looked up where the young man was pointing, and the sight took their breaths away. Hanging in space was the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. Its sharp angular shape gigantic compared to a seemingly small Star Destroyer under it. Its very size eclipsing the sun of Corellia. Eight miles of dark blue durasteel hull, bristling with heavy turbo-laser batteries and heavy ion cannon turrets. The little pin prick of lights on it showed where the view ports were. There were thousands of them. Around the Executor could be seen fighters orbiting on CAP and other support ships. Jaxon strained to see a particular group of fighters, moving faster then the rest.

            "Over there," he said breathlessly, "the TIE Advanced." Those who heard him looked where he was pointing. A flight of four fighters could be seen flying around the Executor. At first glance they resembled the Interceptor, but further observation showed that both the fore and rear end of the solar panels were cut diagonally, and instead of the lone cockpit ball in the middle, there was an elongated fuselage, somewhat flat and extended almost to the end of the solar panel wings. Under the fuselage could be seen four concussion missiles on each fighter.  The TIE Advanced flight were flying on a race track pattern around the Executor. Jaxon couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. He wished it was him on the fighters.

            "They certainly look nice, at least much stronger than that death trap you're flying in," Dexar said, lightly punching Jaxon on his shoulder.

            "Yeah, well, I know I'd rather take my chances in space than inside a stormie's armour. You know those things can't even stop a water blaster right?" Jaxon quickly answered back. 

            "Well, at least I look good in it. Unlike that insect like suit you wear," Dexar sneered at him. 

            The _Avenger's_ sudden change of course cut Jaxon's reply short. They could see the starfield moving outside the view port. A moment later, the hyperspace alarm sounded throughout the ship. 

            "We're hyping again?" Delia wondered. "We just got here."

            "I guess Lord Vader's in a hurry," Dexar answered. Outside they could see the _Executor _recovering its fighters. Then the Star Destroyer under it, it had to be the _Accuser_, lanced into hyperspace. Followed by the _Avarice,_ the _Vengeance,_ and the _Adjudicator_. Then the _Executor_ entered hyperspace. A moment later, the _Avenger_ joined them.

            The P.A. system came to life, "All hands to your stations. Army and Flight elements report to your ready room." The announcement was repeated twice. Around them crew members rushed toward the turbo lifts that will take them to their destinations. Delia, Jaxon, Tsavionne, and Dexar walked together. The couples were holding hands and were in no mood to rush. This could be the last time they saw each other for a long time.

            They paused at the turbo lift. Dexar and Tsavionne separated themselves from Delia and Jaxon. They needed to say their good byes.

            "You take care out there ok fighter jock? I want you back to me. Nothing stupid ok? There's no need to be a posthumous hero just to impress me. Just keep yourself in one piece," she said to him earnestly. Jaxon could see genuine fear in her eyes. If her intuition was correct, this operation would be a difficult one.

            "Don't worry about me babe. You know I'm good in the Interceptor. Besides, I'm more worried about you, trapped in that turret of yours. And plus, that Lieutenant Waroen keeps stealing glances at you," he replied with mock pain.

           "Well, I've got durasteel and shields to protect me. All you got is a thin piece of quadanium armour. So I'll tell you what, you make sure you come back, and I wouldn't have to give Lieutenant Waroen any hopes of scoring," she said with an impish smirk.

            "Deal," he said before kissing her long and deep. Their tongues danced around each other, exploring and teasing. Jaxon felt Delia holding him tighter as if she was afraid of losing him. He was confident that her fears were unfounded. He felt sure that he could take on anything the rebels could throw at him.

            The door of the turbo lift opened and the four of them stepped in. Other crew members squeezed in around them and the door closed. The turbo lift began its ascent. 

=============================================

            Jaxon stepped out of the turbo lift on the flight deck. The turbo lift tube formed the central core of the deck, with catwalks and open elevators connecting the three levels of the deck. Around him he could see other pilots and flight crew already gathering and discussing the possibilities of their mission, wherever it was they will be fighting. He made his way to Ginn Alrehati, his flight leader, who was conversing with a couple of other pilots.

            "Any news Lieutenant?" he asked casually. Alrehati was talking to a couple of Gunboat pilots. They finished their conversation and the Gunboat pilots moved off.

            "Briefing in five," Ginn answered shortly. He looked around to see if all members of his flight were there, and then moved off to the briefing room. Jaxon and the other pilots of Alpha flight tailed behind him.

            The briefing room was already crowded with pilots. The intelligence staff on the podium seemed to have all their briefing materials ready. He could see Lieutenant Commander Janus Merck, the Flight Operations Officer of the Star Destroyer, talking to a man wearing dark robes. _I wonder who that is, _he thought. He was going to ask Alrehati about him, when one of the spooks turned the holo-projector on, signifying that the briefing was about to start.

            "Alright, gentlemen, let's settle down," the intelligence staff began. The man in robes stood silently at the back of the podium. "We are heading to the Hoth system. One of Lord Vader's probe droids had discovered a rebel base, _the _rebel base, on the sixth planet of the system. As you know, after Yavin the Rebels have scattered throughout the galaxy. We have had indicators for some time that they have finally managed to regroup and were moving to a new major base. We, as part of the Executor battle-group will engage and destroy the rebel forces in the area, hoping that this swift strike will fatally cripple the rebellion. It is believed that a number of the Rebellion's leadership is on this planet. The list includes, but not limited to, Leia Organa, Han Solo, the Wookie Chewbacca, and General Carlist Rieekan. There is the possibility that Luke Skywalker is also present," the pictures of the rebel leaders appeared on the holo-projection. "Their capture is imperative if this operation is to succeed. The initial scan of the probe droid, and our long range reconnaissance satellite scans have showed that the rebels have considerably fortified the planet. There are at least two squadrons of fighters operating, mainly X-Wing and Y-Wing classes, plus what appears to be several squadrons of speeders on the ground. They also have extensive surface to air/space defenses in place, including an ion cannon. To make matters more complicated, the rebels seem to have a shield generator on the base, although it is not currently operating." The holo-projection changed. It showed the sixth planet of the Hoth system, with red icons signifying rebel fighter elements. On the surface of the planet itself were more red icons showing rebel defenses. "Our plan calls for surprise. We will arrive on the outer edge of the system and sortie our flight groups. These flight groups will secure the space around the planet, then enter atmosphere, to support the ground attack. The Star Destroyers will move into orbit to prevent any rebels from escaping, and provide orbital fire support." Blue Imperial icons appeared on the holo-projection. Jaxon could see that the fleet will deploy to achieve complete coverage of the planet. The rebels will have no chance of escaping. "I will now turn the briefing to Lieutenant Commander Merck for specific flight operation tasking. Commander Merck," the spook sat as Merck stood up.

            "Alright, your flight tasks. Alpha flight, you will sortie as soon as we enter the system. You are to join the other Interceptor flight groups and fly CAP and Space Superiority Missions around the entire fleet while other flights deploy. Immediately after Alpha sorties, Gunboat Delta and Bomber Theta will deploy. Delta and Theta, after deployment, you will fly a holding pattern until all other Gunboat and Bomber flights are out. You will then form up under the coordination of Executor Control, link up with the ground element transports, and proceed to the planet. Your targets would be rebel ground facilities and defenses. Delta, you are to provide Close Air Support Missions for ground elements assaulting the base. Theta, you will hit the rebel's shield generators and power generators, scanners, and surface to air/space defenses. Executor Control will assign your targets upon planet fall. Fighter Gamma, you will deploy for close protection of Delta and Theta. You will join them in their holding pattern, and join them as they head into atmosphere." The holo-projection now showed the various flight groups in their tasks and positions. "Alpha flight, after Delta, Theta, and Gamma make planet fall, you will move into close orbit of the planet. You will not make planet fall unless ordered so by Executor control. If you _are _ordered in, your task would be to engage rebel X-Wings and Y-Wings, as well as the speeders. You will also provide fire support for the troops on the ground. At the end of the operation, you will maintain CAP over the site until all other flight elements are recovered. You are then clear to RTB. Shuttles Objurium and Sendonium from the _Avenger_, as well as other shuttles from the fleet will be available for CSAR operation. Any questions?"

            Ginn Alrehati raised a hand, "Sir, what if the rebels have their shields up?" The planetary shield was strong enough to deflect energy bombardment from orbit, but not strong enough to stop the transports and barges from penetrating since they were designed to breach shields. However, the fighters and bombers didn't have sufficient mass to breach the shield. Any attempt to do so by a fighter, even an assault gunboat, would have the effect similar to the fighters ramming a Super Star Destroyer. The fighter would crumple, and the Super Star Destroyer would hardly notice them. In such a scenario, the ground element would have to proceed alone, and that could be catastrophic.

            "Don't worry about that. The ground element already has back up plans for just such contingencies. Any other questions?" Commander Merck looked around at the pilots. Jaxon slowly raised his hand. "Yes Junior Grade, what is it?"

            "Sir, would the TIE Advanced sortie with us?" Jaxon asked. He was dying to see the new fighters in action, and was hoping for an affirmative answer.

            Commander Merck smiled, "No, they will not. Lord Vader sees no reason to sortie and endanger the Empire's newest fighters for this mission. We already have overwhelming force; there is no need to add more. Personally I feel that it is the rebels that will be endangered if the Advanced sorties. In any case, you don't want this battle to be over too quickly do you?" The pilots in the room chuckled. Jaxon felt a pang of disappointment, but conceded that the Commander had a point. "Any other questions? No? Well, then, before we are finished, there is a special briefing for you. Sir, if you please?" he gestured to the man in robes.

            The man stepped forward into the podium. Jaxon could see that the robes also covered the lower half of his face. He could also feel the curiosity of the other pilots in the room. Even Ginn leaned forward to get a better look at this newcomer. The man regarded the room for a brief moment before speaking.

            "I am a special envoy of the Emperor," the room became deathly silent as the man spoke. Jaxon felt something tugging at his imagination; it was like the man somehow _forced _all their attentions to him. All around him, pairs of eyes were fixated at the man on the podium. The man continued, "The Emperor wishes to convey his confidence in you and your abilities to do your duty. You will all bring glory to the Empire. My briefing will be short, and concerns only a small part of your mission." Beside him the holo-projection changed once more, this time displaying the pictures of the rebellion leaders on the planet. "Our objective here is to capture or kill the rebellion leaders on the planet. By this action, the Emperor hopes that the rebellion can be ended with one swift strike and order is returned to the galaxy. However, there is a special circumstance which you will observe," the pictures disappeared leaving only the picture of Luke Skywalker on the screen. "This is Luke Skywalker. While the other rebels are to be considered expendable, he is not. You will do everything in your power to make certain that he is captured alive. _He must not be harmed!_" The statement was delivered in such a way that Jaxon felt complete and utter agreement with the directive. It was as if the capture of Luke Skywalker was the most reasonable thing in the Universe. _Of course he mustn't be harmed! He's important to the Empire! _The man in the dark robes spoke again, "We have a way of determining where he is and on which craft he is. Executor control will vector you on to his craft when if do detect him. You will do everything in your power, even if you have to sacrifice your lives, to ensure his capture. He is worth more than any of you combined. _You will obey this directive._" The man finished his briefing as abruptly as he began it. He stepped off the podium and stood in the shadow at the back. _Of course,_ Trax thought, _of course he's more important than any of us. That makes perfect sense._

            The pilots were snapped back from their reverie by Commander Merck's voice, "Well, that's it gentlemen. Bomber and Gunboat pilots, you will receive detailed target briefing, enter and exit vectors, and attack vectors from your flight leaders. The rest of you, suit up and let's get this done."

            The pilots rose with enthusiasm and headed out to the prep room. Ginn stepped out of the briefing room and summoned the pilots of his flight around him. He looked a little distraught.

            "Any of you ever fought in atmosphere before? Other than in the simulations?" he asked his pilots. Most of them shook their heads, including Jaxon. "Alright, now listen to me. Listen well, because this may save your lives out there. Maneuvering in atmosphere is different than maneuvering in space. The Y-Wings will still be at a disadvantage compared to us, yes, but not the X-Wings. On atmosphere, they are excellent fighters. Our maneuverability advantage is negated in atmosphere. You will find that while conducting sharp turns and loops in space is very easy, there is no gas there to hold us, see? It is much different in atmosphere. Try a radical rudder course change in atmosphere and our flat solar panels will cut into our line of flight, inducing a spin. If you get in a spin, you're in deep Huttdrool. What you do is to chop your throttles back and slowly, _slowly, _apply the opposite rudder. If you do it right, you'll get out of the spin and back in the fight, do you understand that?" he asked his pilots. The pilots nodded. "Now, if you _do _have to make sharp turns, as you probably will, remember to _roll _first, thereby presenting the smallest amount of surface against the air. Remember this, this is essential. The rebels will have the upper hand in the air against us, so we'll have to do this right. Wingmen, stay with your leaders. Watch their backs. Leaders don't get over greedy out there. One more thing, if you _do _have to eject, try doing it over the rebel base so you can link up with the ground elements. If you're stuck out there on Hoth, and it is cold people, you're as good as dead. If the cold doesn't get you, the Wampas will. Got it?" he asked again, and again the pilots nodded. "Alright. Let's do this and come home to celebrate. Prep out." He gave his final order.

            The pilots moved off to the prep room to suit up and review their tactical maps. Jaxon fell into step beside his flight leader. "Hey Lieutenant, mind if I ask you a question?" he asked cautiously.

            Ginn glanced at him. "Sure, why not."

            "Who was that guy sir? The guy who gave us that 'special' briefing?" he asked. He figured that Alzehati had been around long enough to know these things.

            "Why are you interested? Did you feel that it was more intense than the regular briefing?" Alzehati asked back.

            Jaxon frowned, "Well, yes sir. It was like I had no choice but to listen to him. Like everything he said was the perfect truth. To tell you the truth, I've never felt like that before." 

            Alzehati looked at him as he walked, "Jaxon, don't ever ask this again. To anyone. That person is the special envoy to the Emperor. You, young Trax, had just felt what the Force feels like. Now, enough of this. Concentrate on your mission, because you'll be watching my back out there." 

            _The Force!_ Jaxon's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. _So that man used…the Force? Isn't that forbidden? But he was the special envoy of the Emperor. _But Alrehati's tone of voice told him that further discussion of the subject was not only undesirable, but was outright forbidden. So he kept his peace and moved with his flight leader to the prep room. He knew that he was in for the biggest fight he'd ever been to that moment.

===========================================

            "Oh Sithspawn! They have their shields up!" Alrehati swore on the comm.-package. The fleet had reverted to realspace much closer than planned, thus ruining the element of surprise necessary for the smooth execution of the operation. _I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Vader now. Someone will, or perhaps even already have, pay dearly for this, _Jaxon thought to himself. Over the planet, the Star Destroyers were taking their positions.

            "Alpha, form up on me," came the crisp order on the Comm. Package. Alpha Flight's eight Interceptors formed up on Ginn Alrehati's Alpha One and began their track pattern. Around them they could see other fightercrafts boiling out of the Star Destroyers. It was truly an awesome sight to see. Fighters, Interceptors, Bombers, Assault Gunboats and Shuttles seemed everywhere. After them came the bulky ground transports. They immediately formed up and headed toward the planet. _Just get those shields down guys, _Jaxon thought to himself, _Dex__, get those shields down, then we can come and help you._

            "Avenger Alpha element, this is Executor Control, form up on Executor Alpha and resume CAP, acknowledge," the Imperial Controller's voice was crisp and precise. Jaxon could see other Interceptors vectoring to form up with a particular group of Interceptors.

            "Roger Control, Avenger Alpha complying, out." Ginn's reply was just as crisp and precise. Immediately he swung his Interceptor port and started towards the group. His element followed close behind. 

            They formed up with the rest of the Interceptors and resumed their CAP. As they flew track patterns around the fleet, they could see the Bombers, Gunboats, and their Fighter escorts forming up and started to move towards the planet's close orbit. Jaxon heard a tone on his sensors and looked down. 

            "Well, here they come. Looks like the Rebels are sending their fighters up here," he said as he looked at his sensors. There were only about fifteen of them. _Either they have a death wish, or they're screening for someone else. I'm betting it's the latter. _

            "Alpha, this is Executor Control. You have sixteen, I say again one six, rebel fighters vectoring towards your location at fifteen, that is one five, kilometers. Alpha you are weapons free. Engage, acknowledge," the Controller calmly ordered them.

            This time, a different voice answered the controller. It was the flight leader of Executor Alpha, "Roger control, Alpha outbound. Break, break, Alpha groups Avenger and Avarice, the fighters are yours. The rest of us will resume CAP, Avenger has lead, acknowledge."

            "Roger, Avenger has lead, out." Ginn's voice came on next. He sounded eager to begin the battle. Avarice's Interceptors formed behind them as they sped towards the incoming fighters. Because of the range they weren't able to identify the type of crafts that were engaging them. As the distance closed, eight Y-Wings and eight X-Wings could be identified. 

            They were racing toward the rebel fighters when a magenta bolt shot up from the planet and hit one of the Star Destroyers. Immediately, electrical spider webs traced their way across the hull, small secondary explosions followed in their wake. _Ion cannon!_ He thought. _So the rebels decided to wake up a little bit._ Immediately following the shot came two X-Wings and a tubular transport. _So that's what they are screening. _Jaxon was about to suggest that they altered their course to intercept the fleeing transports when he saw the Fighters and Gunboats that were supposed to assault the planet vectored in. Although the X-Wings were more than a match to them, sheer number finally won. Despite the downed transports, Jaxon knew that they could never get them all.

            "Avarice, take the Y-Wings, Avenger, engage the X-Wings. Flight separate to your elements and engage." Ginn's instructions came swiftly over the channel. Jaxon tucked in behind his flight leader as they began to engage the incoming fighters. Ginn took his fighter against the leader of the group and looped under and around him to place his Interceptor on the tail chase position. "Two, break and engage the wingman."

            Jaxon keyed his acknowledgment and broke to starboard. The X-Wing leader's wingman was trying to lock on Ginn's Interceptor as Jaxon came upon him from his right high. He bored in on his target and started sending green laser fire to the X-Wing. The X-Wing broke hard port and reduced his speed, hoping that Jaxon would overshoot him. Jaxon saw what the rebel pilot was trying to do and flipped his energy management switch to increased laser charge setting, slowing his Interceptor down. He dropped behind the X-Wing, who had realized his mistake and was trying to juke clear of the Interceptor's sight. Jaxon's sight reticule turned to green and a steady tone sounded on his head set. He depressed the trigger, sending coupled bolts of laser fire into his target's rear shield. The first two bursts impacted against the X-Wing's deflector shield, the laser energy dissipating around the arc to make it look that some green entity was trying to engulf the fighter. Then the subsequent bursts burnt through. Remembering Ginn's advice, Jaxon walked his fire up toward the cockpit. He saw the Astromech droid's head turned to face him a split second before his burst blew it to oblivion. His lasers punctured the fuselage behind the cockpit and hit the fuel cells inside. The X-Wing blew apart, its S-Foils ripped free of its body and flew away spinning. The rest of the X-Wing was engulfed in flames. 

            Jaxon pressed his nearest threat button and the multi-purpose display showed a Y-Wing whose shield integrity was down to fifteen percent. _He's about to go, I better get back to Ginn._ He swung his Interceptor around and spotted his flight leader. He was chasing an X-Wing while another X-Wing was on his tail, trying to get a lock. Jaxon shunted energy back to his engines and pushed his throttle to full. He closed up with the chase X-Wing and pressed his transmit key, "One break port, _now!_"

            Ginn's Interceptor swung radically to port as the chase X-Wing began to fire. Jaxon's sight again lit up and he fired his lasers. So rapid was the Interceptor's fire that the Rebel pilot didn't have time to react before the laser bursts punched through his shields and into his engines. The starboard-high engine nacelle blew up and the fragments hit the port-high nacelle, causing the fuel line to rupture. Fire quickly engulfed the entire rear end of the X-Wing before it rolled forward and consumed the fighter. 

            "This is five, I can't shake this guy," came a voice in his head set. Jaxon immediately formed up with his leader and sought to help the Interceptor pilot in trouble. As they turned to his direction, they saw the X-Wing fired on the Interceptor. Red laser bolts stabbed at the port solar panel, shearing it free of its mount. The next set of laser bolts lanced right into the cockpit ball, filling it with fire. The Interceptor spun away before exploding. The X-Wing was turning to starboard and started a loop designed to put him behind the Interceptor's wingman when Ginn caught up with him. Jaxon saw the droid's head rotated at them, and then the X-Wing immediately broke hard to port. _Warned him did you? _He fumed to himself. The sudden maneuver made Ginn's initial fire missed wide, but in turn put the X-Wing into Jaxon's line of fire. 

            "I have him," he said into his mask. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginn dropping behind to wing him. Jaxon followed the X-Wing through his turn, calculating enough lead to get a good deflection shot at it. He pressed his trigger and saw his laser fire hit the X-Wing's port side. His shots penetrated the shield and hit the fuselage under the cockpit. He saw flames burst into the cockpit before the X-Wing spun away and exploded. 

            "Good shooting, two," Alrehati said to him as he turned to starboard and began hunting again.

            "Pleasure, one," Jaxon replied. Alrehati acquired his target, the last X-Wing, and dropped behind him. The X-Wing juked up and down to try to shake him, but Ginn stayed fast behind him. Laser bolts fired from Ginn's Interceptor, hitting the X-Wing's shield then slicing into the S-Foils. The starboard pair of S-Foils came off on first, spinning the X-Wing. Ginn tracked the spin and fired again, hitting the gyrating fuselage on the nose, and igniting the proton torpedoes inside. The X-Wing exploded in a brilliant flash of light. 

            "Avenger Alpha, check in," Ginn ordered. The replies came, cool and professional. "Two," "Three," "Four," "Six," "Seven," "Eight."

            "We lost one Ginn," Jaxon said sadly to his leader. He knew it was bound to happen, but it still saddened him. 

            "Avarice here, we're all complete," reported the leader of Avarice Alpha. 

            "Roger that Avarice. Break, break, Alpha lead this is Avenger lead, enemy fighters destroyed, returning to formation, over," Ginn reported to the Executor Alpha leader.

            "Roger that Avenger. Good fight, out." Alpha leader replied.

            The two flights of Interceptors raced back to resume their positions in the CAP flight. Jaxon was contemplating the loss of his flight mate when he noticed that the Fighters, Bombers, and Gunboats were racing toward the planet.

            "Alpha element this is Executor Control, the planetary shield is down. Move to close orbit, acknowledge," the Controller's voice was tinged with excitement, and it infected the pilots of Alpha group. The leader acknowledged the controller and they moved toward the planet to take up orbit.

            Under them they could see streams of Fighters and Gunboats entering the atmosphere. The little pyres that marked their passages peppered the upper surface with orange spots. Jaxon wondered if his friend Dexar survived the initial onslaught on the planet. He knew that the Rebels were fighting hard.

            "Alpha element this is Executor Control, intercept X-Wings and Transport coming out of the atmosphere, acknowledge," the Controller's voice came again in his headset. The leader acknowledged and sent the Accuser and Adjudicator groups to intercept them. The X-Wings were quickly overwhelmed, and then the transport was shot down. It was not fully destroyed. About one third of it was still intact when it plunged back into the atmosphere. The friction caused what remains of the hull to glow bright red before bursting into flames. 

            Then the call came. "Alpha element, enter the atmosphere for Air Superiority Mission. X-Wings and Y-Wings active, acknowledge."

            "Roger Control," answered Alpha lead. "Break, break, Alpha element, dive in. Avenger and Vengeance, take the Y-Wings, when you're done, dive low and see if you can find speeders to feed on. The rest, take the X-Wings."

            As each element leader acknowledged the order, doubt began to grow in Jaxon's mind. This was his first live atmospheric fight. The TIE's notorious atmospheric handling characteristics plagued his mind. _Gotta__ remember Ginn's advice.__ Remember his advice!_ He yelled over and over again in his head.

            Outside his cockpit, he could see the Interceptor's hull began to glow from atmospheric friction. He felt a slight vibration of his craft and quickly did a check to make certain that all of his systems were functioning properly. The vibration didn't last long. A few minutes later, he was inside the atmosphere. The white clouds beyond his cockpit were a beautiful sight, yet he knew that horrible combat is raging under them.

            "Here they come," Ginn's voice cut into his mind. Ahead they could see a group of X-Wings and Y-Wings racing toward them. _There's quite a bit of them._

            "It's going to be a knife fight, lead," he said to Ginn, using the aviator's slang for a close in dogfight. 

            "No worries two, they've got vibro-knifes, we've got lightsabers," Ginn answered confidently. 

            "Roger lead," Jaxon answered as once again he tucked into position behind his leader. His controls felt sluggish, and the rudders didn't respond as well as when he was in space. He took all those factors into account as he began to plan his maneuvers.

"Alpha element," Executor Alpha Lead's voice came in the comm. Package, "Break into elements and engage."

            The Interceptors broke into flight elements and began their deadly dance in the sky. Ginn rolled to starboard and hauled his stick up to bring his Interceptor around in a loop that ended on a Y-Wing's tail. His laser fire was immediate and accurate. The lasers finally punched through the shield and sheared off the port engine nacelle. The Y-Wing fell down to the ground belching smoke, only to explode as it impacted. All around them X-Wings and Interceptors and Y-Wings tried to dance around each other, aiming for that killing shot. 

            Jaxon saw a Y-Wing shooting at an Interceptor with its laser and ion cannons. He rolled his Interceptor and turned to starboard. As his wide loop was completed he saw that the Y-Wing was positioned below him, setting him up for a good pass. He dove at the Y-Wing and dropped his sight on the fuselage behind the cockpit. The Interceptor, which was identified as Alpha eight, swerved up and down trying to shake loose the Y-Wing. In space, the pilot could also do a side to side movement, however the presence of atmosphere made that maneuver impossible. Jaxon made small adjustments to his control as his sight flickered green and a steady tone sounded in his helmet. He opened fire immediately. His fire linked laser tracing an angry path at the Y-Wing, splashing against its shield. The Y-Wing pilot, in surprise, tried to shy to the left and down, but due to the Y-Wing's atmospheric flight characteristics, which was worse than even the TIE Fighter's, the maneuver only managed to put him into an uncontrollable spin. Jaxon dove in after him, pouring laser fire all the while. The Y-Wing, however, was dropping too fast and was moving too erratically for him to get a good shot. As it dropped through the altitude, the Y-Wing pilot finally managed to control his craft and began to angle it back up toward the fight. Jaxon was about to dive after him when he saw a red streak hit the Y-Wing square on the fuselage. Its already weakened shield collapsed and sparks flew from the engine nacelles. A split second later, angry green bolts sheared off both nacelles and ravaged the Y-Wing. Lifeless and smoking, the Y-Wing dropped back to the ground and exploded. He saw the Assault Gunboat that had fired the missile maneuvering back to its primary task of providing Close Air Support.

            Jaxon brought his Interceptor back up and formed up on Ginn. Around him he saw the smoke trails of downed fighters, Rebel _and _Imperial. However, the Imperial flight groups were winning the fight. Only a few X-Wings were still active, being hunted through the air by vengeful Interceptors. 

            "Avenger, form up, time to head down." Ginn commanded his flight group. As one they dove to the surface, immediately entering the thick cloud. For a few moments all they could see outside their cockpit was white. The cloud was so thick that Jaxon had trouble seeing Ginn's Interceptor in front of him. Then as sudden as it began, the cloud disappeared. What seemed peaceful above the clouds was decidedly hellish on the surface. He saw black smoke pillaring everywhere. On the ground red laser bolts dashed all directions as Rebel and Imperial troops battled it out to the end. Assault Gunboats and TIE Bombers made repeated runs against Rebel positions. Jaxon could also see that several AT-ATs were down and smoking on the surface. Around them lay the burning hulk of AT-STs and assault vehicles. _Dex__ I hope you made it in_, he fervently hoped. Then they saw their targets. Skimming the surface, a few rebel speeders were flitting about, providing fire support for their troops on the ground. The Interceptors dove and separated to their elements once more. Jaxon followed Ginn as the latter dropped behind a group of speeders. Jaxon pushed his throttle forward to form up abreast of Ginn's Interceptor, enabling both of them to fire simultaneously and take out the whole group. He flicked his lasers to single fire.

            The military speeders, adapted for cold weather by the rebels, were primarily a light attack vehicle. Although heavier armoured than starfighters, they didn't have shields and lacked good maneuverability. The Interceptors opened fire at the unsuspecting speeders from above and behind them. The rapid single fire of both Interceptors shredded most of the speeders while the remaining two split up and raced away. Jaxon and Ginn also split up, with each following one.

            Jaxon's Interceptor weaved its way between rocky outcrops as the speeder pilot tried desperately to get away. He could see the gunner in the rear seats looked at him with his mouth hanging open. He dropped his sight on the rear of the speeder and opened fire. His first two shots missed wide, but his third and fourth shots hit the engines and the cockpit. Smoking, the speeder veered to the ground and exploded. Jaxon pulled up to reform on Ginn's wing.

            He saw his flight leader flying fast over a rebel trench. Ginn was shooting at something when a thick red bolt lanced from the ground and hit Ginn's port solar panel. Sparks flew as the heavy bolt literally threw the Interceptor to the right for a few meters. Jaxon felt his stomach folding into itself as he saw Ginn's Interceptor veered away, black smoke billowing from the damaged solar panel.

            "One, this is two. Eject one! You can't make it back to space. Eject now and link up with the ground elements!" Jaxon transmitted to his flight leader anxiously. "You look pretty bad, Ginn."

            "Negative, One. I still have control. I'm going to try to land on the far--" Ginn's reply was cut short as another bolt lanced through his Interceptor. This time the bolt hit the port ion engine, exploding it in a shower of sparks. Jaxon saw Ginn's Interceptor spun, the smoke coming out of its engine shrouding it in a grey-black mist. A moment later the Interceptor impacted against a hill on the side of the rebel base. The explosion closed an icy fist around Jaxon's heart. Desperately he looked around, hoping to see his leader hanging under a parachute floating to the ground. He couldn't see any.

            He brought his Interceptor around in a high loop, looking for the rebel gun that had shot his flight leader down. A stream of red bolts that came at him betrayed the gun's position. As he dove, he saw the crew desperately changing the gun's power cells. It became a duel between him and the crew. He got there first. His laser fire rained down upon the gun and its crew. Some bolts hit the gun directly, knocking it down to the ground. The other bolts hit the crew and the ground around them. The crew members' bodies were literally torn apart by the Interceptor's bolts. Jaxon saw severed limbs and torsos cut in half fell to the ground. He pulled up from his dive and keyed his comm. Unit. "This is Avenger Alpha Two, Avenger One is down. Transmitting position now." He felt a lump rose in his throat and swallowed to clear it.

            "Roger that Alpha two, you have command," the Controller's voice replied to him. It was still cool and professional. "Shuttle Objurium will conduct C-SAR. Regroup your flight and resume CAP, acknowledge."

            "Roger Control, Out." He replied. The rest of Alpha flight formed up on him. He took them around to circle Ginn's crash site, hoping against hope to see his flight leader on the ground waving at him. They couldn't see anything. In the distance he could see a lone Corellian YT-1300 freighter shot out of a launch tube. He vectored his flight to intercept, but the freighter already had a 10 kilometers lead on him. He glanced at his Multi-Purpose Display to check its transponder identification. _The Millennium Falcon! _Jaxon felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Han Solo was a rebel, and thus his enemy. But he was also a Corellian, and Jaxon could identify with him fighting against the odds. _No matter Solo, the fleet will get you when you leave atmosphere._ He felt a pang of sympathy for Solo, and a little regret that Solo's life would end so soon. He heard that Solo once freed several Wookie slaves, and it rested well with him. Being Corellian, he did not care much for slavery. _Yet another thing that needs to change. _

            Around him the battle for Hoth was dying. The volume of fire on the ground lessened considerably as the Storm Troopers managed to capture key rebel positions. The blackened hulk of the rebel's power generator was still smoking, and AT-ST walkers was patrolling the perimeter, looking for surviving rebels to kill or capture. Jaxon breathed a little breath of relieve as he saw Storm Troopers standing on top of the Rebel base, waving victoriously. He imagined he could see his friend Dexar there, waving him on. The pain of Ginn's death lessened a little as he saw Darth Vader's shuttle lifted from the ground back toward space. His own escort of TIE Interceptors formed on his wing and followed him out, further secured by a flight of Gunboats. 

            Alpha element regrouped in the upper atmosphere and left the planet. They continued to fly CAP around the fleet until all flight elements, including the shuttles, were recovered. The Empire would send Intelligence teams to the surface to scour the rebel base of any useful material, and then they would leave the base heavily booby-trapped and mined to deter further rebel use of the base. The rebel presence in the area had been decisively destroyed. The Empire was victorious, and Jaxon felt that he had made a difference. He helped, in his small way, make the galaxy a better place.

===============================

**Epilogue.******

Jaxon returned to the _Avenger_ to find that the ship's captain, Captain Lorth Needa, was dead. Apparently, according to what he heard, he failed to capture Han Solo, and went to Lord Vader's flagship to apologize. Jaxon winced when he heard that. One did not apologize to the Dark Lord, one died. Of all the flight elements that deployed for the battle of Hoth, the _Avenger_ lost two Interceptors, six Fighters, five Bombers, and two Gunboats. Most of the pilots were recovered, although Jaxon knew that at least one would never be found. 

            Dexar Kester survived the land phase of the battle. His AT-AT managed to reach the rebel perimeter intact, and he had taken part in the storming of the Headquarters complex. He said he saw Darth Vader entered the complex and stood next to the Dark Lord as he watched the _Millennium Falcon _soared away. Dexar said it with a twinkle in his eyes that mirrored Jaxon's mixed feelings about Solo. 

            The Star Destroyer _Avenger_ entered hyperspace soon after to search for the rebels that had escaped. Jaxon, Delia, Dexar, and Tsavionne continued their courtship on board the ship. Captain Lorth Needa's XO, Commander Helbradin Niaxcu was promoted on the spot by Vader to replace him. Their lives continued on. Until Endor.

            Jaxon Trax survived to be one of the Aces of the Empire. With more than one hundred and fifty kills, he became one of the most celebrated pilots in the galaxy. He achieved his dream of flying the TIE Advanced, and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He then became one of the first Imperial pilots to take the newer TIE Defenders in combat against the Rebel Alliance. The TIE Defender was the best TIE series the Empire ever fielded, although far too few in number to significantly influenced the course of the war. Three solar panels arranged in a radical new way gave the TIE a different look, while ion cannons as well as advanced laser cannons gave it the sharp teeth that could chew through any rebel shield and the addition of an advanced warhead launcher and tactical tractor beam made the TIE Defender a terrifying enemy for both rebel pilots and capital ships.

            Delia Rapax's death at Endor was a crushing blow for Jaxon. Although his questions about the Empire remained, his desire to change the Imperial military ceased to exist. He instead saw the military as a tool of vengeance, something which became his obsession in life. However, he never forsook his principles, and was known and respected both within the Imperial Military and the Rebel Alliance as a gallant pilot. After the death of the Emperor, he served under Admiral Thrawn for several years. When the admiral was killed, he followed Thrawn's second in command, Admiral Palleon. 

            When the Rebel Alliance conquered Coruscant, Jaxon refused to serve under the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Ysanne Isard. Instead, he took his squadron of TIE Defenders to Coruscant and led them in a mass defection to the New Republic. His conscience was clear since the New Republic had become the legal government of the galaxy. It was said that Wedge Antilles himself was present in his debriefings. Later they became fast friends. 

            Jaxon Trax was then given the rank of Commander in the New Republic Armed Forces. His TIE Defender Squadron was absorbed into the Navy, and they proved to be one of the best and most loyal squadrons in the Armed Forces. They continued to fly the TIE Defender, while contributing to the design of a new fighter aimed at replacing the aging X-Wings.

            He retired at the age of sixty nine, having more than three hundred kills on his name. Vowing an eternal love for Delia, he never remarried, nor entered any sort of romantic relationships until his death. He left Coruscant and retired to Corellia, his home planet, where he and his best friend Dexar Kester and Dexar's wife Tsavionne Revii-Kester operated a successful private space port and flight school. 

Jaxon Trax died peacefully on his bed a day before his eightieth birth day. On the table next to his bed was a hologram of Delia and him, holding each other lovingly, all those years ago on board the _Avenger. _Two hundred and fifty people attended his funeral, including Dexar Kester, Tsavionne Revii-Kester, Wedge Antilles, and Han Solo. The inscription upon his tombstone read, "From the stars, my love, I have again found your light."

**THE END.******

             bed


End file.
